


Симбиоз

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mysticism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: Иногда Энношита отчаянно нуждался в каком-нибудь мануале, вроде: «Как уживаться с демоном в своей голове, раз уж все равно его сам туда пустил». Или хотя бы в совете. Но советов ждать было неоткуда: Энношита Чикара, младший экзорцист второго ранга, был первопроходцем в сложном деле симбиоза.





	

«Энношита-сенсей такой молоденький!»

«Я говорил тебе не читать мысли пажей».

Энношита тихо вздохнул. Ручка замерла, но в следующую секунду он продолжил писать. От привычки Футакучи влезать в чужие головы, а потом докладывать об этом — попутно перевирая чужие мысли — он уже стал уставать.

«Но тебе же стало любопытно, кто это подумал».

Не закатить глаза. Не закатить глаза вот прямо сейчас, перед всем классом, когда пажи тихо читают, что задано.

«Та застенчивая блондинка?»

Ладно. Ладно. Это бывало забавно. И Энношита мысленно давал себе подзатыльники за то, что позволял Футакучи себя в это втягивать прямо в классе. Одно дело, когда они так развлекались за обедом, например, совсем другое — на работе. Футакучи удивительным образом уравновешивал сам себя: был полезен и доставлял большинство проблем, которые вообще возникали у Энношиты. 

Иногда Энношита отчаянно нуждался в каком-нибудь мануале, вроде: «Как уживаться с демоном в своей голове, раз уж все равно его сам туда пустил». Или хотя бы в совете. Но советов ждать было неоткуда: Энношита Чикара, младший экзорцист второго ранга, был первопроходцем в сложном деле симбиоза. По крайней мере, симбиоза такого рода.

«Пионер», — как умиленно назвал это директор Мефисто, принимая Энношиту преподавателем в Академию Истинного Креста. От того, как это звучало, у Энношиты почему-то челюсти сводило, и зубы ныли.

В голове раздался смешок Футакучи.

«Застенчивую блондинку зовут Ячи. Я запомнил, а ты нет, нехорошо, сенсей. И нет, не она».

Энношита оторвался от записей в журнале и скользнул быстрым взглядом по склоненным над книгами головам пажей. Шуршали страницы, слегка покачивалась рыжая макушка — Хината, очевидно, засыпал. Вот кого было сложно не запомнить сразу. Застенчивая блондинка — Ячи, спасибо, Футакучи, но это второй учебный день, простительно — нервно теребила уголок страницы, ее глаза быстро бегали по строчкам. 

Дальше Энношита наткнулся на яркий солнечный блик.

«Бинго! — радостно прокомментировал Футакучи в голове. — Хотя ладно, засчитаю тебе половину правильного ответа, это все-таки тоже блондинка».

«Блондин», — автоматически поправил Энношита. 

Цукишима Кей сейчас явно не читал и вообще в книгу не смотрел — это на его очках так бликовало солнце. 

«Ни секунды не верю, что вот в его голове было про “молоденького”».

«Там было “да он же едва старше нас”, — и еще он так фыркнул, — “но невелика разница”», — Футакучи звучал как минимум одобрительно, как максимум — слишком весело для середины рабочего дня. Обычно в это время ему было скучно, так что он спал. Очевидно, с началом занятий он нашел себе новое развлечение. 

Энношита не удержался — нахмурился немного. Цукишима дернул головой, приняв это на свой счет. Блик наконец пропал с очков, и Энношита посмотрел ему в глаза. Широко открытые, они смотрели одновременно с усталой ленцой и вызовом. Такое молчаливое «мне все равно, но хочу донести: ваши нахмуренные брови ничего не значат, сенсей». Энношита коротко улыбнулся, и Цукишима отвел взгляд первым, демонстративно подняв книгу.

«Тебе любопытно, а ему как любопытно. А еще так неловко. Могу поспорить, у него потные ладошки», — Футакучи и правда веселился вовсю, и это раздражало. У жизни в одном теле были свои минусы: например, настроение демона частично передавалось и самому Энношите. Раздражало — смутно чувствовать то, к чему не было никаких предпосылок, что-то чужое. Слабая, искусственно привитая эмоция — как насильно запихнутая в рот картонка вместо ароматной ветчины.

«Сегодня в меню столовой есть корюшка с икрой», — как бы невзначай припомнил Энношита. И буквально услышал, как Футакучи кривится.

«Иногда ты…» — Футакучи не закончил, разочарованно, почти зло фыркнул и замолчал. В голове стало пусто и как-то свежо. Намек был понят — Футакучи терпеть не мог корюшку с икрой. У жизни в одном теле были и свои плюсы: ощущения Энношиты тоже транслировались демону.

Прежде чем вернуться к заполнению журнала, Энношита снова посмотрел на класс — кажется, входило в привычку вот так оглядывать их всех. Взгляд снова невольно зацепился за Цукишиму, на этот раз и его голова была склонена. Чуть вьющиеся короткие волосы совсем белели, когда на них падал яркий свет из окна. Длинные пальцы, сжимавшие приподнятую над столешницей книгу, навевали ассоциации с паучьими лапами. Руки у Цукишимы совсем не были похожи на «ладошки».

Любопытно.

А еще так неловко. 

Энношита видел, как покраснели подсвеченные солнцем кончики ушей Цукишимы.

***

«Боишься?» — Футакучи звучал подозрительно участливо. Энношита только пожал плечами и взялся за ручку двери. 

Ему предстояло первое практическое занятие с классом — до этого Энношита преподавал только теорию. Но экзорцист без практики никуда не годился бы, поэтому теорию с течением учебного года задвигали все дальше на второй план. 

«Ну, боишься?» — повторил Футакучи нетерпеливее, словно сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Энношита остановился, уже нажав на ручку. На всякий случай прислушался к себе. 

Определенно, он волновался, но страха не было. Даже если что-то могло пойти не так — а что-то точно могло, Энношита хорошо уяснил это за свою пока еще короткую преподавательскую карьеру, — он с этим должен справиться. У него достаточно опыта и знаний, а еще — козырь в рукаве. То есть, демон в голове. 

«Это ты боишься», — хмыкнул Энношита. Прислушиваясь к себе, он невольно прислушался и к Футакучи.

«Нет, — фыркнул тот, но добавил: — Немного волнуюсь. Вы, люди, такие хрупкие».

Энношита улыбнулся себе под нос. Футакучи мог сколько угодно быть задницей и язвой, характер у него правда был не из приятных. На вкус Энношиты, даже пересоленная подгоревшая мойва, фаршированная лаймом, была бы приятнее. Но, может, именно поэтому Футакучи был человечнее, чем хотел казаться или думал сам. 

«А ты не дергайся без причины. В конце концов, мы тут вместе», — посоветовал Энношита и наконец толкнул дверь. На него тут же уставилось несколько пар внимательных глаз. Парты были сдвинуты к концу класса, пажи построились у кафедры.

«Сам знаю», — Футакучи заметно расслабился, в голосе появились привычные самоуверенные ноты. Энношита был уверен: если бы он сейчас решил создать свою проекцию, она задирала бы нос и снисходительно усмехалась.

— Доброе утро, класс.

— Доброе утро, Энношита-сенсей, — сегодня хор ответивших голосов был на удивление стройным. Как минимум потому, что никто не норовил заснуть на парте и не дожевывал впопыхах свой завтрак.

— Вы уже видели демонов и боролись с парой мелких, я прав?

— Уничтожили несколько гоблинов на занятиях с Кобаяши-сенсеем, — поднял руку Кагеяма. — И зачем-то изгоняли угольную смолу из кладовых академии по указанию директора Мефисто, — тише добавил он, явно все еще не понимая, зачем это было нужно.

Энношита испытал позыв улыбнуться и скривить губы одновременно. С одной стороны, Мефисто, очевидно, хотел просто прибраться в подсобных помещениях и нашел безотказную — и бесплатную — рабсилу. Было забавно видеть, как Кагеяма этого не понимал. А с другой — педагогические методы Мефисто и он сам доверия у Энношиты не вызывали.

— И прыгуны, — подал голос Цукишима. Он сделал паузу, поправил очки средним пальцем. — На уроках «физкультуры», — кисло закончил он. 

Футакучи прыснул, и Энношита едва не засмеялся вслед за ним. 

— Ну, с уроками «физкультуры», — Энношита тоже сделал паузу, — у тебя не должно быть проблем, Цукишима. С такими длинными ногами должно быть просто убегать от гигантских жаб.

Цукишима нахмурился, кончики его ушей покраснели. 

«Он снова думает, что Энношита-сенсей такой молодой и очаровательный!»

«Дай угадаю: он назвал меня безответственным оболтусом или задался вопросом, как меня допустили преподавать?»

«Все так, все так. Учишься читать мысли самостоятельно?»

«У него на лбу написано, сложно не прочитать».

Рядом с Цукишимой давился смешками Хината, за что получил испепеляющий взгляд из-за блеснувших очков. Вместе с Цукишимой почему-то покраснел еще и Ямагучи, но тот прикусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.

Энношита жестом призвал их к порядку и заговорил серьезнее. 

— У некоторых экзорцистов есть врожденное чутье, которое позволяет отыскать и распознать скрывающегося демона без вспомогательных средств. Обычно это не нужно: большинство демонов, с которыми мы сталкиваемся, совсем не похожи на людей и не особенно стремятся прятаться. Это агрессивные экземпляры, на которых поступили жалобы. Но иногда чутье бывает очень полезным, особенно когда приходится иметь дело с высшими демонами. Разумными. Иногда более разумными, чем многие люди.

«Это сейчас был комплимент?» — Футакучи вроде и хотел порадоваться, и готов был напустить в голос самодовольства, но все равно пока звучал настороженно. Энношита ничего не ответил, только облизнул губы, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

— Хотите сказать, сегодня мы будем бороться против высшего демона? — недоверчиво спросил Ямагучи и снова закусил губу — теперь уже от беспокойства. Ячи придвинулась поближе к нему и обхватила плечи руками.

— Что, серьезно?! — Хината подскочил на месте. Цукишима сделал крохотный шаг в сторону от него и тихо цыкнул. Энношита заметил, как его длинные пальцы дрогнули и сжались в кулаки. Лицо оставалось бесстрастным, но Цукишима занервничал точно так же, как остальные.

— Я хочу сказать, что у некоторых из вас может быть такое чутье, — Энношита не выдержал и чуть склонил голову, улыбаясь. Никогда он не считал себя садистом, но напустить мрачной атмосферы был просто обязан. Странно оказалось чувствовать одобрение Футакучи. К тому же, он сосредоточенно притих. — В этом классе сейчас находится один демон, не считая угольной смолы в углу за шкафом. Попробуйте понять, где он.

Пажи растерянно затихли. Кагеяма сосредоточенно нахмурился, концентрируясь, и закрыл глаза. Остальные заозирались вокруг.

— Серьезно? — на всякий случай еще раз уточнил Хината.

— Совершенно, — Энношита кивнул ему и расслабленно прислонился к одной из отодвинутых парт. 

— Можно было бы начать читать псалмы, демон может отреагировать на какой-нибудь из них, даже если стих его не изгоняет. Наверное? 

— Можно, но суть в том, чтобы не делать этого, Ямагучи. Как я сказал в начале: возможно, кому-то из вас удастся найти демона без вспомогательных средств, любых.

«Вспышка справа», — быстро пробормотал Футакучи и весь напрягся, подобрался и сосредоточился, собираясь принять удар, если он будет. Энношита ощутил это в собственных мышцах.

Цукишима и правда был справа. Оказался рядом за один длинный шаг, выбросил руку вперед и попытался достать пистолет из кобуры на поясе Энношиты. Тот ушел в сторону, сделал подсечку. Внимание Цукишимы переключилось на то, чтобы подпрыгнуть и избежать падения, он стиснул зубы и неловко сделал следующий выпад. Неловкость стоила ему заломленной руки.

— Цукки!

— Цукишима!

Пажи замерли, кто где стоял. Ячи и Ямагучи инстинктивно протянули руки.

— Кто может сказать, в чем была ошибка Цукишимы? — спросил Энношита, оглядывая класс.

— Какого?.. — Цукишима шипел от боли сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Нельзя нападать на преподавателя? — мрачно спросил Кагеяма, кажется, страшно недовольный. Наверняка ему казалось, что Цукишима выжил из ума и решил сорвать занятие.

— Нельзя действовать без приказа, если не сложилась критическая ситуация и у вас нет полномочий принимать решения. Футакучи, будь добр.

Рядом с Энношитой проявился полупрозрачный Футакучи — со скрещенными на груди руками и усмешкой. Он демонстративно парил в полуметре над полом. Энношита глубоко вдохнул, рассматривая открытые рты и расширившиеся глаза пажей. Цукишима даже перестал дергаться и пытаться высвободить руку.

— Цукишима правильно определил демона. Это Футакучи. Мой… сосед. Но приказа действовать, обнаружив его, не было. Сейчас здесь спокойно и присутствует экзорцист старше вас рангом, отдавший конкретный приказ — попробовать найти. Я не говорил «нападать». Хотя инициатива и бывает похвальна, все же нужно трезво оценивать ситуацию и соизмерять свои возможности.

Энношита ослабил хватку, чтобы Цукишима мог выпрямиться, но не отпустил его. Тот встал ровнее и бросил злой, горячий взгляд из-за плеча. Энношита на секунду прикусил щеку изнутри. Было странно приятно видеть вечно недовольного, сдержанного, отстраненного даже Цукишиму таким — с горячим взглядом, с румянцем, расползшимся по щекам. Инициативный, вовлеченный Цукишима определенно нравился Энношите, и это было странно. Вообще-то он всегда ценил холодность головы и сдержанность.

«Да-да», — мысленно протянул Футакучи, и Энношита поймал его быстрый косой взгляд. 

Футакучи определенно плохо на него влиял. Хуже было, что Энношита не чувствовал желания противиться.

— Вы одержимый?! — ахнула Ячи и прижала ладонь ко рту.

— У нас с Футакучи договор. Это разные вещи, — Энношита обернулся к ней и ободряюще кивнул, улыбнулся мягче. — Цукишима, поможешь мне с демонстрацией, — чужую руку Энношита так и не отпустил, крепко держал Цукишиму за запястье, но теперь встал рядом, почти вровень с ним.

— Расслабься, — насмешливо посоветовал ему Футакучи и потянулся — Цукишима дернулся в сторону, хотя со стороны это вряд ли было заметно. Но Энношита почувствовал движение и возросшее напряжение — буквально, рукой. 

Футакучи заусмехался еще шире, но Цукишиму трогать не стал, растаял в воздухе. По классу прокатились вздохи пажей.

— Некоторое время назад Футакучи был сильно ослаблен. С моей помощью он копит энергию, чтобы вернуть себя в приличную форму. Взамен я получаю это.

Не нужно было просить Футакучи даже мысленно. Энношита и так чувствовал его готовность, предвкушение даже. Едва замолчав, он ощутил, как по всему телу пробегает прохладца, перетекает к Цукишиме. Тот сразу побледнел, хотя заметить это успел разве что сам Энношита. В следующую секунду оба они стояли, металлически поблескивая в солнечном свете. 

Хината с Кагеямой синхронно вскрикнули, Ячи вцепилась в руку остолбеневшего Ямагучи.

— Надо же, какие впечатлительные, — Футакучи снова явился, на этот раз рассматривая пажей из-за плеч Энношиты и Цукишимы. Постучал обоих по макушке — звук получился характерным для толстых стальных дверей.

— Спасибо, Футакучи, демонстрация и так очень наглядная, — Энношита чуть не закатил глаза. Он снова обратился к классу: — Это базовая способность Футакучи как демона, мы называем ее Железной Стеной. Полезна в бою, полностью защищает от ударов, ножевых и пулевых ранений, если клинок или пуля не были заговорены специально против Стены, а также от миазмов, которые выделяют демоны Нечестивой семьи. Есть теория, что Железная Стена может противостоять пламени демонов, связанных с Иблисом, но на практике мы это не проверяли, — Энношита сделал паузу.

Пажи успокаивались, Хината с Кагеямой пришли в себя первыми и сделали пару шагов вперед, присматриваясь.

— Цукишима? — Энношита на секунду сильнее сжал его запястье.

— Да, — тот отозвался глухо, но уже уверенно. Пошевелил свободной рукой, поднял ее к глазам, рассматривая. 

«Быстро подстраивается. Хотя в первый момент он все равно испугался до усрачки. Давно я такого бардака в голове не видел», — довольно прокомментировал Футакучи — спасибо, что не вслух. 

«А ты, я смотрю, только на одной этой голове и сконцентрировался», — Энношита дернул уголком рта. Как ни странно, Футакучи даже не стал поддевать его в ответ, только задумчиво и как-то заинтересованно помычал. Очевидно, голова Цукишимы ему нравилась — или он просто казался демону отличным объектом для подколок.

«И то, и другое», — все-таки ответил подслушавший размышления Футакучи. 

В очередной раз Энношита поймал себя на том, что согласен с ним.

«Так тогда…»

«Нет, если я — в чем-то, частично — с тобой согласен, это не значит, что тебе — или нам — можно издеваться над пажами».

— Круто! А можно мне так? — все же быстрее всех вернулся к своей — неугомонной и беспардонной — норме Хината. Не дожидаясь ответа, схватил Цукишиму за предплечье. Ничего не произошло, а совсем оклемавшийся Цукишима фыркнул и стряхнул его руку.

— Футакучи подчиняется мне, — пояснил Энношита. — Он не получал распоряжения распространить Железную Стену дальше, а сам не видел в этом необходимости. Хотя будь мы в критической ситуации, это сработало бы.

— Не подчиняется, а сотрудничает, — в отместку Футакучи еще раз постучал по металлическому затылку Энношиты, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе снова.

Из классной комнаты пажи выходили взбудораженными. Теперь они еще больше ждали занятий с призывом: многим хотелось самим почувствовать, каково это — контролировать демона. Пусть и не такого, как Футакучи, пусть и не так, как это делал Энношита.

Цукишима задержался, делая вид, что регулировал лямку своей сумки.

— Энношита-сенсей, разрешите вопрос.

«Если он сейчас пригласит нас на свидание, а ты откажешься, я тебе жизни не дам».

«Что значит “нас”?» — Энношита даже мысленно Фыркнул и отчетливо почувствовал, как Футакучи стал одновременно заводиться и дуться. Стараясь отвлечься от этого и не засмеяться, Энношита кивнул Цукишиме.

— Вы поэтому так рано стали экзорцистом-преподавателем? — негромко спросил тот. Его длинные, по-паучьи подвижные пальцы сжались на лямке так, что побелели. 

— Поэтому, — кивнул Энношита и улыбнулся уголками губ. — Не сказать, чтобы я был выдающимся в своей группе, много кто был талантливее меня. Я неплохой драгун, хорошо стреляю, но этого недостаточно, чтобы быть выдающимся. 

— И что-то случилось, — теперь Цукишима уже не спрашивал — утверждал.

— Случилось. И вот уже наш с Футакучи симбиоз — это что-то выдающееся, — подтвердил Энношита, но в подробности вдаваться не стал. Он вообще не особенно распространялся о той истории, когда сам чуть не умер от миазмов, а Футакучи чуть не был уничтожен… И эти их «чуть» просто очень удачно оказались рядом в тот момент. 

Цукишима на подробностях и не настаивал. Помолчал немного, посмотрел на свою руку — как тогда, будучи под влиянием Железной Стены.

— Это было… приятно, — наконец выдавил он с удивлением. — Такая прохладца и потом — уверенность. Железная уверенность в защищенности. Хотя вы только потом стали рассказывать о способности Футакучи.

— Можем повторить, — Футакучи моментально материализовался рядом с Цукишимой и устроил у него на плече свой полупрозрачный локоть. От неожиданности Цукишима резко отклонился в сторону.

Нужно было одернуть Футакучи.

Нужно было сказать Цукишиме что-то умное, как-то прояснить ситуацию.

Нужно было объяснить, как может способность демона действовать на человека.

Вместо этого Энношита сказал:

— Можем, — и прикусил щеку изнутри, поймав сразу два взгляда: удивленный и торжествующий — Футакучи и чуть растерянный — Цукишимы. 

Последний стал медленно краснеть — сначала уши, потом скулы, щеки. Румянец на бледной коже выделялся яркими пятнами и казался неестественным, как сценический грим, но все равно Цукишиме очень шел.

Энношита не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как выдать:

— Не опаздывай на следующее занятие.

Цукишима тут же негромко поблагодарил за занятие, попрощался, и оказался за дверью за пару шагов. 

Все-таки какие же длинные у него были ноги.

Энношита со стоном опустился за ближайшую парту и уронил голову на руки. 

— Энношита-сенсей ведет себя так непедагогично, — поцокал языком Футакучи. У Энношиты по всему телу, от макушки до кончиков пальцев, теплом разливалось чужое довольство. 

— И кто в этом виноват? — глухо отозвался Энношита, не поднимая голову.

— Эй, не вини меня во всем. Сам-то хорош, — Футакучи подергал за прядь волос, и Энношита все же повернул голову.

— Лучше скажи, с каких пор ты можешь трогать предметы и людей, а не проходишь насквозь.

— Переводишь тему, — хмыкнул Футакучи, но не стал отпираться. Довольство только усилилось, Энношите было все сложнее отгораживаться от него. Футакучи явно чувствовал себя отлично и наслаждался этим на полную. — С сегодняшнего дня. Если честно, я не думал, что получится, когда попытался постучать.

Энношита кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Это было закономерно, с самого начала было понятно, что этот симбиоз временный. У их договора были совершенно конкретные условия и рамки. Но Энношита не думал, что Футакучи будет восстанавливаться настолько быстро.

***

Через пару ночей Энношита проснулся от того, как по телу одна за другой прошли волны жара. Пододеяльник лип к влажной от пота коже, хотелось выпутаться, выбраться из постели, но одновременно и не хотелось двигаться. В паху горячо пульсировало, а мышцы то и дело пробирало приятной мелкой дрожью. 

Под веками еще мелькали отрывочные картинки — солнечный свет, красные уши. Энношита точно знал, чьи. Он не видел лица Цукишмы во сне, но точно знал — это до его шеи дополз румянец, вот на ней сильно выделяется, дергается кадык. Это его длинные ноги раскинуты в стороны. Было и еще что-то совсем нецензурное, но картинка из сна смазалась, Энношита не мог больше ее вспомнить.

Он попытался повернуться, со стоном уткнулся в подушку и потерся о нее лицом, убирая со лба налипшую челку.

— Футакучи! — новый стон Энношита потрудился сделать более осмысленным, а еще усилием воли заставил себя достать руки из трусов.

— Мне было скучно, — Футакучи горячо выдохнул на ухо. Сразу стало еще жарче: вместо того, чтобы ответить в мыслях, Футакучи явился прямо над Энношитой, почти придавливая его к кровати. 

— Не думаешь, что это как-то слишком? 

В голове постепенно прояснялось. Возбуждение, разбудившее Энношиту, утихало, стелилось по телу уже мягкими слоями по мере того, как он приходил в себя. Сразу стало даже немного жалко: он проснулся на грани, почти кончив, но сам себя этого и лишил. В паху теперь болезненно тянуло, было сложно не обращать на это внимания.

И не ему одному — Футакучи сверху разочарованно застонал и уткнулся лбом Энношите во влажный висок. 

— Вы, люди, делаете простые вещи такими сложными. Что тебя не устроило? Хорошо же было, — пробормотал он и лизнул щеку Энношиты. Язык был горячий и влажный, и слишком длинный — точно не человеческий. Это странным образом не отвращало. Наоборот, от осознания внутри снова поднялось, взвилось жгучими клубами возбуждение. Футакучи задышал чаще и снова лизнул соленую от пота кожу.

— Не устроило, что ты занимался этим без меня, — решил Энношита, прислушавшись к себе. Было глупо сейчас врать, что ему не нравилось или не хотелось ничего такого. Он всегда отвечал на подначки Футакучи, которые граничили с флиртом. И, в конце концов, Футакучи знал обо всем, что Энношита думал. 

— Ты слишком глубоко спал, — ответил Футакучи — ни капли раскаяния в голосе, зато отчетливо была слышна жалоба. — А мне было слишком скучно. 

Энношита, вздохнул раз, другой, собираясь с силами, и с трудом спихнул Футакучи с себя. Повернулся набок, прижимаясь так, как самому было удобно. Странное ощущение — тело рядом было твердым, осязаемым, а тепло, шедшее от него, окутывало с ног до головы — Энношита даже откинул наконец одеяло. И все равно в нем чего-то не хватало, Футакучи не ощущался совсем, окончательно настоящим.

— Это пока вроде как временная оболочка. И я все еще завязан на твои ощущения, — быстро ответил на едва оформившиеся мысли Футакучи и тут же сунул руку Энношите в трусы. Шершавая ладонь обхватила головку. Они оба простонали на выдохе совершенно синхронно. 

Энношита сам нашел губы Футакучи своими, шире открыл рот, впуская длинный подвижный язык. Не нужно было ничего говорить и направлять, даже думать — сам знал, сам чувствовал, как поцеловать, как провести рукой, когда нажать пальцем на головку и потереть сильнее. 

С оргазмом нахлынула крупная дрожь, бедра свело судорогой. Футакучи тер ладонью под самой головкой все время, пока Энношита кончал, зажмурившись до цветных вспышек под веками, — как ему всегда нравилось. 

Когда шум крови в ушах слегка улегся, тишина спальни почти оглушила. Под кожей все еще гуляло остаточное тепло, но горячка быстро спадала. Становилось даже прохладно — воздух комнаты медленно выстуживал взмокшее тело. Футакучи рядом больше не было.

Энношита заставил себя дойти до ванной, плеснул водой в лицо, провел мокрыми ладонями по волосам и шее. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, медленно восстанавливая дыхание.

«И что, теперь ты прячешься?»

«Нет, — Футакучи ответил не сразу и как-то нехотя, хотя особого недовольства Энношите не передавалось. — Не рассчитал, много энергии потратил».

Помолчали. Энношита снова умылся, глотнул холодной воды. Занялся испачканным бельем, смыл сперму с живота. В голове была сотня новых вопросов, но Футакучи не спешил проявлять инициативу снова и отвечать, так что пришлось тормошить его целенаправленно.

«Ты теперь можешь управлять моим телом?»

«Теперь — нет. Когда ты спал и у меня был накоплен приличный ресурс — мог».

«Больше не делай этого. Это приказ».

Футакучи громко фыркнул.

«Не доверяешь?»

«Конечно, не доверяю. До конца. Ты демон».

«Ладно. И не то чтобы я ждал другого, знаешь».

Энношита, который надевал чистые трусы, так и замер на одной ноге, закусил губу, улыбаясь. Это было странно и по-дурацки, и совершенно неприемлемо для экзорциста. Но сейчас захотелось … потрепать Футакучи по волосам, что ли.

«Как это было? — перевел тему Энношита. — Раз мы еще на связи, ты, вроде как, сам с собой целовался?»

«Нет. Странно было, вроде как и да, но вообще-то нет. Ощущения все-таки другие, когда у меня есть своя оболочка, пусть даже она оказалась такой недолговечной и по итогу бесполезной. Мое сплетается с твоим, но не растворяется».

Над этим Энношита решил подумать уже утром, на свежую голову. Нужно было вспомнить и свои ощущения, разобраться.

Уже улегшись обратно в кровать, Энношита рассеянно подумал: 

«А мой сон — тоже твоих рук дело?»

На этот раз Футакучи отозвался очень охотно, безо всякой задумчивости, которая была слышна до этого: 

«Ну нет, это твое собственное. Но я с удовольствием посмотрел. Я из-за этого и решил попробовать взять контроль. Если у этого Цукишимы правда такие же ноги, как тебе снились, то, слушай, давай ты побудешь плохим учителем, а, Энношита-сенсей?»

Энношита решил не отвечать — слишком быстро засыпал, вымотанный оргазмом.

***

Занятия «в поле» нравились Энношите меньше классных, хотя он и понимал, что это все — только от неуверенности. Будь он немного опытнее…

«Расслабься, они же не слепые котята», — протянул Футакучи. И был прав.

Но Энношита напрягался не потому, что считал свой класс слабым. Наоборот, они уже достаточно тренировались, каждый претендовал на звание эксвайра — иначе они просто не попали бы на полевое испытание в лес, кишащий демонами разных мастей.

Энношита боялся, что не сможет показать себя на достойном уровне, если это понадобится.

«Подбери сопли. Это просто стандартный экзамен. У тебя есть голова на плечах, руки у тебя растут не из задницы. И еще у тебя есть моя Железная Стена», — замечание Футакучи и правда заставило Энношиту подобраться. В последнее время как-то так это и работало: Футакучи грубовато одергивал или подначивал, но при этом умудрялся сделать комплимент.

И это «у тебя есть моя Железная Стена» было все равно что «у тебя есть я». Это грело.

Уловив такую реакцию, Футакучи цыкнул — не то чтобы недовольно, просто напоказ. Ему было приятно, Энношита точно знал.

Когда лагерь был разбит, а барьеры поставлены, Энношита собрал класс у костра, чтобы объяснить правила. Футакучи стоял рядом — его оболочка стала более стабильной, и он не то экспериментировал, не то просто наслаждался возможностью побыть больше собой, чем это было возможно без тела.

— У каждого из вас будет одна сигнальная ракета и одна спичка. Каждый сможет позвать на помощь и остановить испытание. Или — дойти до фонаря и зажечь его. Задание считается выполненным, только если вы доставили за мои барьеры фонарь, который нашли в лесу, зажженным. Тогда вы получаете звание эксвайра.

Футакучи раздал спички и сигнальные ракеты, вручил каждому пажу по обычному фонарику. Испытание должно было начаться ночью — когда демоны леса становились особенно активными.

— Вас пятеро, фонарей два, — припечатал Энношита в конце. Футакучи снова встал рядом и широко, довольно усмехнулся, глядя на растерянные лица пажей. Впрочем, растерянность быстро сменялась решительностью. — Можете пока разойтись. Скоро будет ужин.

Когда Энношита уселся со своим пайком у костра, Футакучи исчез, мотивировав это тем, что пока не стемнеет, здесь будет скучно. Но остаться одному надолго Энношите не дали.

Цукишима присел рядом с ним на бревно.

— Задание с подвохом, да, — ни намека на вопросительную интонацию. Энношита уже давно заметил за ним эту привычку — утверждать, когда другие стали бы уточнять и задавать вопросы.

— Ты умный, Цукишима, и понимаешь, что я буду молчать в любом случае.

Цукишима качнул головой и задумчиво пососал кончики своих палочек. На коленях у него стоял так и не распакованный паек. Энношита невольно засмотрелся, как палочки мягко давили на нижнюю губу.

— Я просто рассуждаю. Конечно, будет проще понять, когда увижу фонарь и пойму, каким путем придется пробираться к лагерю.

— Так уверен, что доберешься до фонаря первым? — Энношита улыбнулся.

— Это не должно иметь значения, если задание с подвохом, — Цукишима обернулся к нему, в свете костра блеснули очки.

Энношита постарался сосредоточиться на еде. Почти сболтнул лишнего.

Он и правда не говорил, что не примет одно задание у всей группы. Действительно, чтобы доставить фонарь — огромный оживающий при зажжении демонический фонарь — в лагерь, пажам придется работать вместе. Скорее всего. Тем, кто мог призвать фамильяров, обычно бывало проще. Но сейчас заклинатель среди пажей был только один, и это была Ячи, которой наверняка понадобится помощь, чтобы пройти через лес до фонаря, так что…

— Мне нравится, что вы считаете меня умным, — из размышлений Энношиту вырвал негромкий голос Цукишимы.

На Энношиту он не смотрел. Немного повозился с пайком, распечатывая его, и уставился на костер, будто тут же передумал есть.

«Побудь плохим учителем, Энношита-сенсей!» — голос Футакучи вернулся как по команде. Энношита чуть ли не физически ощущал, как на левое плечо уселся маленький зловредный Футакучи с рожками и стал подначивать. Проблема была в том, что на правом плече, кажется, сидел сам Энношита — такой же рогатый.

— Я не пытался сделать тебе комплимент, — Энношита очень, очень старался сдержаться.

— Все равно, — пожал плечами Цукишима.

— Я тоже считаю тебя умным, — Футакучи объявился совсем рядом, почти прижался бедром к бедру Цукишимы.

Энношита цокнул языком про себя: и стоило ли сдерживаться, если он все равно знал, что так будет?

Цукишима, в первую секунду чуть побледневший, быстро взял себя в руки. Он, как и весь класс, успел научиться спокойно реагировать на внезапные появления Футакучи — тот этим слишком злоупотреблял, поняв, что может получать физическую оболочку почти в любой момент.

— Ну, — Цукишима сделал паузу и снова пососал палочки, демонстративно задумавшись. — Вы тоже не дурак.

Футакучи тихо присвистнул: «Смотри, как осмелел! Или обнаглел. В любом случае, так он мне еще больше нравится».

— Хотя можно и посомневаться, если сравнивать… — продолжил Цукишима и посмотрел на Энношиту. Взгляд — уверенный и чуточку отчаянный, а по щекам все равно полз яркий румянец. У Энношиты в животе потеплело и сладко стянуло. Отчетливо почувствовалась вспышка удивления и восторга — от Футакучи.

Посыпались знакомые и уже как-то ставшие родными подколки, больше похожие на флирт. Цукишима ни на что не отвечал, но и не уходил. Неспешно ел свой ужин, глядя на огонь, тщательно пережевывал каждый кусочек.

Энношите больше не было видно его лица, но уши Цукишимы оставались красными.

***

Пробираясь по лесу на следующий день, Энношита пытался мысленно приучить себя называть свой класс «эксвайрами» — ночью они благополучно доставили свой демонический фонарь и официально перестали быть пажами.

Теперь же нужно было убрать второй фонарь — Энношита был хорошо воспитан и приучен не оставлять мусор в лесу, да и учебные демоны всегда могли пригодиться в Академии Истинного Креста.

— Футакучи, — позвал Энношита и сразу ощутил знакомый приятный холодок, почувствовал себя увереннее. Ладони приобрели стальной цвет и блеск. Он хотел было заняться фонарем самостоятельно, но осекся, подойдя ближе. — Не хочешь попробовать без меня? — предложил он.

Ощущение полной защищенности пропало так же быстро, как появилось. Теперь Футакучи стоял в двух шагах впереди, рассматривая фонарь-демона и постукивая пальцем по губам. Стук выходил тихим, но отчетливо металлическим.

— Это должно быть просто, — наконец заявил он и попытался поднять огромный каменный фонарь руками.

И поднял.

Энношита ожидал ощутить отголоски тяжести в своих руках, какие-то эмоции, которые Футакучи испытывал по поводу того, что у него получилось.

Не было ничего.

Футакучи не выглядел как человек — то есть демон, — которому было тяжело. Они так и транспортировали фонарь в Академию. Все время Футакучи молчал — это было непривычно, и Энношита не знал, как и какие вопросы задавать. И, будучи честным с собой, просто не хотел об этом спрашивать.

В собственной голове было непривычно пусто и — и, черт возьми, немного одиноко.

— У тебя больше нет привязки к моему телу, — в итоге он решил взять пример с Цукишимы. Не задавал вопрос, но утверждал.

— Это не проблема. Ты уже сто раз как восстановился и перестал умирать, — Футакучи дернул плечом. Не то по привычке, не то из упрямства он вернулся с Энношитой в его квартиру, и теперь забрался в кресло, поджав под себя ноги. Энношита узнал собственную позу — это он обычно сидел так, читая по вечерам.

— А сейчас и ты восстановился.

— И наш договор-привязка автоматически перестал действовать.

— Я думал, ты сразу исчезнешь. Свобода есть свобода, — Энношита сел в кресло напротив, вытянул ноги вперед. Обычно сидеть так больше нравилось Футакучи.

— А я думал, ты сразу доложишь наверх, предупредишь Мефисто, — Футакучи сощурился и склонил голову набок.

Оба заулыбались. Сгустившееся было в воздухе напряжение стало рассеиваться. Энношите даже показалось, что стало легче дышать — как если бы он уехал подальше от большого душного города. Только теперь он понял, что ладони все это время были чуть влажными и немного липкими — противное ощущение, вечный спутник неуверенности. Энношита полез в карман за дежурной пачкой салфеток.

— Как-то один ученик сказал, что мы не дураки. Я рискнул предположить, что мы умные достаточно, чтобы сначала договориться между собой.

— Хочешь новый договор? — сразу предложил Футакучи и немного подался вперед, быстро облизнувшись. И если Энношита еще немного колебался до этого, то окончательно принял решение, когда проследил, как мелькнул кончик языка.

— Хочу. Но это не будет тем же симбиозом. Не думаю даже, что такой же теперь возможен.

— Я поставлю более жесткие условия. Теперь могу себе позволить.

— Не заставляй Цукишиму передумать. Будь разумным, требуй адекватных вещей, — Энношита негромко рассмеялся и бросил в Футакучи скомканной салфеткой.

— О, и кстати об этом, — Футакучи отмахнулся от бумажного шарика и тоже засмеялся. Черты лица у него стали чуть менее человеческими, чуть более хищными.

***

Делиться своими планами насчет Цукишимы Футакучи не стал. Энношиту это слегка нервировало, особенно учитывая, что мыслями напрямую они больше не обменивались. Энношита был уверен, что Футакучи по-прежнему мог это делать, но почему-то больше не считал нужным. Никогда до этого Энношита не мог бы представить, что будет скучать по чужому присутствию в мыслях — в своей собственной голове стало неуютно, как в пустой комнате. Вроде бы все как раньше, тихо и хорошо — комната твоя собственная. Но мебели слишком мало, и гуляет эхо. И слишком долго она проветривалась — стало прохладно.

Еще больше молчание стало нервировать, когда Футакучи — новый Футакучи-сенсей Академии Истинного Креста, гениально, Мефисто, менее подходящую роль было сложно придумать, — стал то и дело попадаться на глаза вместе с Цукишимой.

Они обедали, отдыхали в перерывах у фонтана, пару раз Энношита замечал их в городе. И начинал жалеть, что новый договор не подразумевал контроль над передвижениями Футакучи, хотя и не совсем понимал, откуда взялось это чувство.

Энношита думал, что просто беспокоился о Цукишиме — и это было бы логично, но вот что договор подразумевал, так это непричинение вреда людям. Без особой надобности и без приказа, конечно. Так что этот вариант отметался, хотя Энношита цеплялся за него достаточно долго — это было как минимум удобно.

Потом все равно пришлось себе признаться: беспокоился он только за себя. Потому что чувствовал себя исключенным из какого-то воображаемого круга, в котором раньше был центром.

Потому что ревновал.

Только думать об этом было поздно. Футакучи определенно успел плохо повлиять на Энношиту, потому что осознание собственной ревности пришло только тогда, когда он уже решительно чеканил шаг по коридору Академии. Впереди был виден светлый затылок Цукишимы, его длинная шея над воротом пиджака, слегка провисшего на острых плечах. На шее лежали до боли знакомые пальцы, трогали кромку волос. Энношита невольно представил это прикосновение на себе — место воображаемого прикосновения приятно закололо, захотелось свести лопатки.

Энношита заставил себя замедлить шаг и выдохнуть.

— Цукишима, доброе утро, — здоровался Энношита ровным голосом. Мрачным. — Ты не мог бы оставить нас с Футакучи-сенсеем наедине?

Цукишима развернулся всем корпусом, невольно сбросил руку Футакучи. Тот улыбался — нетерпеливо, с предвкушением. Энношита даже не дошел до них пару шагов. Острое щекочущее чувство мгновенно, как по щелчку пальцев передалось ему, хотя связки больше и не было, и Футакучи не пользовался своей телепатией.

— Извините, Энношита-сенсей, — подал голос Цукишима и сам сократил расстояние. — Но нет.

Энношита недоуменно поднял брови, переведя на него взгляд. Губы у Цукишимы были упрямо сжаты. Красивый. Он поправил очки чуть нервным, но решительным жестом. Два напряженно вытянутых пальца прижали пластик оправы к переносице. Чтоб их, эти его пальцы…

— Если у тебя есть ко мне дело, мы можем обсудить все немного позже, — попробовал Энношита, но запнулся и не стал продолжать. Теплая рука Футакучи сомкнулась на запястье, как будто он боялся, что Энношита мог сбежать.

— Нет, — Цукишима слабо мотнул головой. — Я не хочу оставлять вас двоих _наедине_.

Футакучи громко цокнул языком.

— Все, хватит, и так долго ждал. Сейчас проясню. У Цукишимы язык задеревенел, он все равно прямо не скажет. А ты, — он кивнул Энношите, — уже в кондиции, разве что пар от тебя не валит. Это был комплимент, если ты вдруг не понял. А я — ни за что не буду против. Тут просто грешновато сдавать назад, — он снова заулыбался.

Кусочки мозаики с тихими щелчками вставали на места. Депривация общения — Энношита не мог назвать это иначе, — пальцы Футакучи на шее Цукишимы. И тот старый сон про длинные ноги. И еще раньше — когда было так любопытно и неловко.

— Наверное, я все-таки не такой умный, как ты думал, Цукишима, — выдавил Энношита и улыбнулся тоже. — Иначе не вляпался бы во все это.

Линия плеч Цукишимы вдруг расслабилась, словно он очень устал держать осанку, или вообще просто — очень устал.

— Наверное, я тоже не очень…

— Выходит, один я остался умным, ну надо же, — протянул Футакучи и тут же получил тычок в живот от Энношиты и горячий гневный взгляд от Цукишимы. — За что?!

— Это — просто для профилактики. Но не думай, что ты просто так отделаешься. «В кондиции», значит, — Энношита говорил очень спокойно, но в конце понизил голос и добавил в него холода.

— Ладно, будешь потом меня наказывать, — как-то очень быстро согласился Футакучи и стал подталкивать их с Цукишимой в спины. — А в этот коридор сейчас завернут Ямагучи с Кагеямой.

Цукишима тут же скривился, первым снялся с места и первым же скрылся за ближайшей дверью. Энношита столкнулся с ним нос к носу, едва зайдя в класс — точнее, уткнулся носом в шею. Сзади тихо щелкнул замок двери, и спину тут же накрыло теплом. Футакучи прижался сзади, протянул руки, притискивая их обоих. Смешок пошевелил волосы у Энношиты на макушке.

За дверью действительно стали слышны торопливые шаги и голоса Хинаты и Ямагучи — оба, очевидно, спешили купить булочки с якисобой. Энношита мысленно посочувствовал им — знал, что булочки уже закончились.

— Мы просто разговаривали. Стоило так дергаться? Чувствую себя провинившимся школьником, — пробормотал Энношита, когда голоса стихли, но вырваться или отстраниться не попытался.

— Вы и так вчерашний школьник, Энношита-сенсей, — вдруг заулыбался Цукишима. Было непривычно видеть у него настоящую открытую улыбку, а не косую усмешку.

— Это вы просто лица свои не видели, «просто разговаривавшие», — вклинился Футакучи.

— Мне интереснее, откуда вы узнали, что там будут Ямагучи и Хината.

— О, так он тебе не рассказал, — Энношита расслабленно откинул голову назад, на плечо Футакучи. Это было мелочно и как-то вообще по-детски, но хотелось слегка уколоть их обоих. — Кроме Железной Стены, у Футакучи есть вторая базовая способность — он читает мысли.

— И что… все время? — Цукишима выглядел одновременно возмущенным и растерянным. Снова — красивый. Энношита не мог решить, каким Цукишима ему нравился больше всего.

— Не все время, но часто, — Футакучи сзади заерзал, потянул Цукишиму за предплечья, заставляя больше прижаться к Энношите. — Но слушай, давай про это потом? Тут так все удачно сложилось: пустой класс, большой перерыв, все такое.

— Это… просто… — Цукишима глубоко вдохнул и сверкнул глазами из-за стекол очков.

Энношита тихо рассмеялся, опустив голову и снова уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Слышишь, Футакучи? У меня есть мотив — твое это «в кондиции», — у Цукишимы теперь тоже есть мотив. Советую начать нервничать.

— Я понервничаю потом, — пообещал Футакучи и горячо выдохнул в затылок.

Энношита прикрыл глаза. Щекой он чувствовал, как Цукишима тяжело сглотнул. Дыхание на затылке сменилось теплыми губами, и почти сразу кончик влажного языка прошелся по позвонкам.

— Поверить не могу, что делаю это, — признался Энношита, подняв голову, и потянулся к Цукишиме за поцелуем.

«Не верь, главное, делай», — в голову вернулся насмешливый голос Футакучи, и все окончательно встало на свои места.

Определенно, демон успел высосать из Энношиты остатки стыда и совести. Было очень удобно свалить вину за то, что руки сейчас ползли Цукишиме под рубашку, на Футакучи. Об этом Энношита решил подумать потом. Потом он будет рефлексировать, потом он будет с собой честным до конца. Сейчас лучше было не думать вообще.

Футакучи одобрительно помычал в шею сзади, несильно прикусил кожу и тронул длинным языком впадинку за ухом. Энношита чуть не прикусил Цукишиме губу, дрогнув, дернувшись.

Было неудобно и неловко, хотелось выпутаться из одежды хотя бы частично, но, зажатый между двумя телами, Энношита разве что сжимал бока Цукишимы, водил ладонями по его груди и животу. Футакучи все-таки был прав, теперь Энношите и самому казалось, что он медленно испарялся, дойдя до точки кипения на медленном огне.

Поцелуй с Цукишимой выходил глубоким, но каким-то беспорядочным. Они пару раз столкнулись зубами, прежде чем Энношита заставил его склонить голову набок сильнее. Цукишима как будто терялся. Жарко ответил, толкнулся языком Энношите в рот, но потом полностью передал ему инициативу. Зато вжался всем телом, протянул руки — одной мазнул по груди, нащупывая пуговицы форменного плаща Футакучи, вторую запустил Футакучи в волосы. Тот снова довольно замычал, на этот раз громче и ниже. Абсолютно довольный — Энношита мог за это поручиться.

Энношита все-таки выбрался из плаща, стряхнул его с плеч и высвободил руки, когда Цукишима закончил с пуговицами. Сразу стало немного легче. Футакучи ловким движением расстегнул на Энношите штаны, и тот сам потянулся к ширинке Цукишимы.

Хотелось посмотреть, но глаза не открывались, слишком было хорошо. В ладонь приятной тяжестью лег горячий член, и Цукишима сразу простонал на выдохе над самым ухом. От этого и от того, как он сразу толкнулся в руку, Энношиту пробрало колкими мурашками. Он сунул руку дальше, погладил внутренние стороны бедер — чертовы длинные ноги, было жалко, что с чуть приспущенными штанами Цукишима все равно не смог бы расставить их шире.

Цукишима снова подался ближе — всем пришлось сделать пару шагов, пока Футакучи не оперся спиной о запертую дверь. Он задрал на Энношите рубашку, и в поясницу уткнулась влажная головка члена, мазнула почти щекотно. Энношита поднял голову и заулыбался Цукишиме в губы.

Соприкосноение отдалось белой вспышкой под веками и сильной пульсацией в паху. Энношита сжал их оба, перехватил удобнее. Пальцы Цукишимы перебирали по спине — он даже не обнимал, просто беспорядочно шарил по разгоряченной коже, пока Футакучи не потянул его руку к своему члену.

Дрочить друг другу так было неудобно, они то и дело сталкивались локтями, коленями. Цукишима неровно дергал бедрами, сбивая Энношиту с ритма. А от дыхания Футакучи затылок стал совсем мокрым, отчетливо ощущалось, как волосы липли к шее.

В какой-то момент Энношита перестал замечать неудобства. Бездумно откинул голову назад, сосредоточившись на том, как внутри все стало стягиваться в тугой обжигающий ком. Открыл глаза: Футакучи и Цукишима целовались через его плечо, и было видно, как глубоко скользит длинный язык демона. Лицо у Цукишимы сделалось совсем красным и растерянным, открытым. Энношита поймал ладонью его сперму, уловил крупную дрожь, думая, что вот этот, такой Цукишима — самый красивый.

Футакучи разорвал поцелуй первым, и лучше бы уж он продолжал трахать рот Цукишимы языком. Теперь он громко стонал, прижавшись щекой к виску Энношиты. На поясницу плеснуло влажным теплом, Футакучи стиснул его поперек живота, заскреб пальцами по боку, и Энношита сдался. На уже испачканную спермой Цукишимы ладонь плеснула собственная. Раскаленный ком в паху сильно запульсировал, резко расправился. Все тело до кончиков пальцев затопило жаром.

— Перерыв заканчивается минут через десять, надо шевелиться, — первым подал голос Футакучи.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что мы придавили тебя к двери, — лениво отозвался Энношита. Цукишима не стал комментировать, но его смешок Энношита ощущал кожей — Цукишима так и замер, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

Футакучи даже не стал отрицать, но больше не возмущался. Через минуту Цукишима и Энношита все же отлипли от него и друг от друга сами. Сперма подсыхала, кожа быстро остывала — нужно было хоть немного обтереться и одеться. Энношита неловко подтянул брюки и достал из кармана свои дежурные салфетки.

— О чем я думаю сейчас, Футакучи-сенсей? — вдруг спросил Цукишима, заправляя рубашку в штаны.

Футакучи, уже полностью одетый и застегнутый, задумчиво скомкал грязную салфетку.

— Для начала, голос-то у тебя уверенный, а колени еще трясутся, — удовлетворенно отметил он. — А еще ты… О, это, хм, давай я лучше Энношите покажу, а то словами описать как-то…

— Не надо, — Цукишима тут же покачал головой. — Я не думал, что вы так подробно видите. Думал, чтение мыслей — это только чтение.

— О нет, все было очень красочно! — Футакучи хмыкнул и хлопнул Цукишиму по плечу.

Тот не ответил и на Футакучи не посмотрел. Обернулся, только когда отпер дверь и собрался уходить.

— Мы с Футакучи-сенсеем планировали сходить в город после занятий.

— Я приду, — понятливо согласился Энношита. Он застегивал последние пуговицы плаща.

Цукишима кивнул, поправил очки привычным жестом и скрылся.

— Теперь поговорим о моей «кондиции» и о том, кто и как меня до нее довел, — Энношита развернулся на каблуках и обманчиво спокойно улыбнулся Футакучи. Тот было открыл рот, но Энношита поднял ладонь, останавливая его. — Но если ты покажешь, о чем думал Цукишима только что, я подумаю о том, чтобы смягчиться.

Пора было признать себе, что если Футакучи и влиял на него плохо, то Энношита ничуть не меньше влиял на него в ответ. Симбиоз все же работал в обе стороны, даже если у них больше не было привязки.

Энношита соврал бы, сказав, что чем-то недоволен.


End file.
